KI
KI (short for Killing Intent) is an invisible force found in all living this in Subhuman, as well as a few inorganic Owners. Despite it's name, Killing Intent is not necessarily harmful, but most forms that were reported had been used for evil, thus giving it such a title. Though typically less dense than air, some individuals are capable of condensing their KI, turning it into a gas, liquid, or in some extreme cases, solid form. There are three types of KI that exist, and most people only have access to one of the three types. Noneme is an odd case however, as she seems to have no KI abilities. Types of KI KI is divided into three groups: Offensive Killing Intent (or OKI), Defensive Killing Intent (or DKI), and Area Killing Intent (or AKI). Most people that use OKI tend to be physical fighters, most that use DKI tend to be defensive fighters, and most that use AKI fit into either category. Offenisve Killing Intent (OKI) Offensive Killing Intent, or OKI, is a form of KI that allows the user to exert physical force on another individual. This type is the second most common form of KI in existence. Most common uses of OKI in the series consist of overpowering those with lower KI levels or knocking them unconscious. While most users of OKI are limited to threatening or intimidating others with the amount of KI exerted, some individuals with more experience can pick out individuals in a crowd and successfully kill them with OKI alone. OKI tends to wear heavily on the user over long periods of time however, causing this type not to be used very often. Those who are capable of condensing their OKI tend to shape it into elemental forms, such as water or fire. Users of OKI *Asher *Naoko Defensive Killing Intent (DKI) Defensive Killing Intent, or DKI, is a form of KI that allows the user to exert physical force on themselves. This type is the most common form of KI in existence. Most common uses of DKI in the series consist of increasing the user's durability or as a form of natural armor. In some extreme cases, DKI can be used to even increase the density of an individual's body, making them harder to hit, if possible at all. DKI has no true ill effects, unless a large amount is used, which could potentially crush the users body. Those who are capable of condensing their DKI are often able to create weapons and armor out of thin air. Users of DKI *Killigrew *Z. Pacc *Undot Area Killing Intent (AKI) Area Killing Intent, or AKI, is a form of KI that allows the user to create an area effect within a defined radius of the user. This type is the least common form of KI in existence, but often the most well known. AKI can't often be simplified into common uses, as AKI's abilities can range from surveillance of an area to creating an explosion on the same level as a nuclear bomb. Those well trained in AKI have greater range than others, reaching the size of a small city at best, though this is not a limit to AKI's range. AKI will not injure the user while they are inside the affected area, but leaves the user with a tingling, often painful, sensation throughout their body for a while after. Those who are capable of condensing their AKI can essentially create areas of whatever their focus is, such as time distortion or stasis. Users of AKI *Amile Category:Universe